This invention relates to surgical sponges. Surgical sponges are known and have for many years been employed in hospitals where surgical medicine is practiced to soak up and clean away blood, as well as other debris, in a surgical cavity made in the body in order to accomplish a given surgical purpose.
Generally, surgical sponges such as laporatomy sponges are simply multi-layered gauze squares having a high absorption capacity and which are of a conventional size so that they may be easily used for insertion and withdrawal from the surgical cavity, once they have accomplished their purpose. They are usually square shaped and have dimensions of 3.times.3 inches and comprise 3 to 5 layers of absorbent gauze fabric which has been, or will be appropriately sterilized before actual use.
In operating room procedures, when surgery is being performed, it is the general practice to carefully count the number of sponges inserted in a body cavity and then to count the same upon removal and prior to disposal. This is sometimes difficult after the sponges become wet as they tend to cling to others, as well as to other fabric material in the operating room. In the event that the input count and withdrawal count do not agree, emergency procedures are initiated to locate the missing sponge or sponges. The cavity, in accordance with established procedures, is not to be closed until all missing sponges are accounted for. For this purpose, a special nurse is required, whose sole duty it is to insure that the number of sponges are accounted for before, during and after the surgical procedure.
Even if the input and withdrawal counts agree, one or more sponges may remain in the body of a patient, or by careless tossing or disposal, fall on the floor or in a wrong tray and may be considered "lost". These can not only cause detrimental effect to the patient ranging from mild to serious discomfort, but also such unaccounted for sponges may cause serious complications necessitating further surgery on the patient, as well as placing the hospital and surgical staff under probable liability for negligent practice. Since the presence of such sponges in the body of a patient, are difficult or impossible to detect by post-surgery x-rays, there exists, therefore, a need for insuring an accurate count in a simple effective and fast way. The present invention fulfills such a need.